


Lucky Ones

by JtGD



Category: McFly
Genre: Gen, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JtGD/pseuds/JtGD
Summary: Harry's musings during the O2 show - 20/11/2019
Relationships: Tom Fletcher/Danny Jones/Harry Judd/Dougie Poynter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it's been a while. McFly are back!
> 
> Enjoy this little vignette, let's see if we can get this fic fandom going again...

Harry always knew they’d be here again. On some days, he worried it wouldn’t happen; that things were irreparably broken and they’d drifted too far apart to piece back together again. But deep down, he always knew that wasn’t the case.

This is where he’s meant to be and he knows it. This is where they’re all meant to be. The beat thrums in his veins as his arms move in well-rehearsed motions, listening to Dougie’s bass reverberate along the surface of the stage. He can hear the chords of Tom’s guitar ring out as Danny sings, voice ever so slightly rough as it travels over the notes of the song.

Harry opens his eyes, smiling at how Dougie looks so at home on stage, like he’s been waiting forever for this to happen. His gaze travels across the stage to Tom who looks like he’s in his own world, his movements confident and strong. He watches Danny for a moment, who looks like a natural, glad to be in command of the stage as a frontman again.

Then he looks over to the crowd - thousands and thousands of people who all look back at him and sing along. Their energy and passion is vast and staggering, and Harry can feel himself drumming harder, wanting to give them everything they’ve been waiting for.

He thinks about the things that lead them to this moment, the time between now and the last time it was just the four of them on stage like this. The years where none of them really knew what was going on and none of them knew what to say to each other. They slowly drifted, like leaves falling onto a lake in the autumn. But those leaves come from the same tree, and eventually they drift together again, with the help of a strong gust of wind.

Harry wouldn’t say he’s good with words. He’s not the songwriter of the band and he feels lucky to have bandmates who are talented that way. He wishes he could capture this feeling in words and melodies that he can listen to on repeat. Instead, he can settle for doing this over and over to chase the thrill. He can settle for doing this for the rest of his life.

He never wants this to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope there are still some readers and commenters around, and hope you're all well in these times. It's good to be back!
> 
> (Think I'll try to keep you all posted on [Tumblr ](https://jtgd-dylm.tumblr.com/)about fic if you want to stay up to date or ask anything!)


End file.
